


would you be mine (would you be my baby tonight)?

by dancingtunes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, ended up as almost got catfished au probably, just wanna bundle up doyoung and protect him, mentioned death of a pet, taeyong sounds like a douche but he isn't??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingtunes/pseuds/dancingtunes
Summary: In hindsight, Doyoung probably should’ve just blocked the guy the first time he stood him up. But as the saying goes, curiosity kills the cat and Doyoung really just couldn’t help himself, Taeyong’s blurry selcas are the only thing he opens up constantly on his phone for the past month and a half.Doyoung has a distinct feeling that he got catfished.He’s so going to kill Yuta for this.





	would you be mine (would you be my baby tonight)?

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt #114: doyoung a barista by day and busker by night got a $100 note (sorry prompter, changed it to won) with a note saying "love your voice. call me" and a phone number. doyoung decided to bit the bullet, but the face behind the number remains quite a mystery.

In hindsight, Doyoung probably should’ve just blocked the guy the first time he stood him up. But as the saying goes, curiosity kills the cat and Doyoung really just couldn’t help himself, Taeyong’s blurry selcas are the _only_ thing he opens up constantly on his phone for the past month and a half.

Doyoung has a distinct feeling that he got catfished.

He’s so going to kill Yuta for this.

 

 

It all started two months ago, when Doyoung busked around Hongdae after his working hours. He remembers vividly that it was a slow night, being a Wednesday, and the trickle of people stopping to watch his performance the only thing kept him going. That’s why when he packed up his things to go home at around eleven, he got pleasantly surprised to see a fifty thousand won bill amongst the coins, one thousand bills and occasional five thousand ones (people are pretty generous these days, but Doyoung hoped that they enjoyed his singing for the most part). He was downright baffled when he found a note clipped to the bill with a scrawled “Love your voice. Call me” and a phone number.

To say Doyoung was suspicious was an understatement.

When he went home that night, he told his roommate Yuta about it, after a brief contemplation (the dude _likes_ to prank him, nobody can fault Doyoung for being reluctant). Yuta looked at the note, sniffed it and almost licked it if not for Doyoung slapping him on his back to stop him. His “Hey! We can’t be too careful these days! What if it’s imbued with Anthrax powder?” was met with Doyoung’s unamused glare.

“Frankly speaking, this just looks like some dude or chick who got bored and tried to turn you into their booty call.” Despite his playful demeanor before, Yuta said it with such conviction of someone who’s had the experience about it.

“But don’t you think giving a fifty thousand along with it is a bit overboard? I mean, that’s what Tinder or Grindr are for, if you just want a quick hook up.” Doyoung asked him and took the note from Yuta’s hands to inspect it again, looking for some secret code or something. Mystery dude could turn out to be a cult recruiter, afterall.

“Nah, it’s to give you the illusion that they just wanna talk. You give them the time and three days later they ask you to send nudes. Or dick pics. Or ass pics. Some are subtle enough asking for you to send them pics of you eating bananas.” That last one gave Doyoung a pause and he looked at Yuta incredulously. “It’s true! Been there, definite not done that.” His roommate with such nonchalance that Doyoung almost didn’t believe it.

Almost. Because this is Nakamoto Yuta they were talking about here. Anything’s possible and sometimes Doyoung wondered which porn series Yuta came out from. His stories are always so bizarre yet delivered in a way people who heard it ended up in the verge of disbelief and convinced. Well, Doyoung really can’t fault him for being a highly sexual creature, his experiences always help people detecting potential pleasure from outright danger.

Yuta was in the middle of playing Persona 5 when he told Doyoung there’s no harm in calling the person if Doyoung was still curious. Just be careful and try not to end up being Craigslist murder-esque victim. Doyoung wanted to shake his shoulders so bad but only rolled his eyes and went to his room.

Three days of mulling over things (he got another fifty thousand won bill that night he decided to call his so called “mysterious booty caller”—Yuta’s words, Doyoung likes the term secret admirer just fine—makes him convinced the giver was the same person) and Doyoung tried not to break out sweat calming himself down before he dialed the number. Three rings and the person picked up.

“Hello?” a soft, tenor voice answered. Oh, definitely a man then. Unless someone trolled him and gave him another person’s number.

“….Hello? Is someone there?” Doyoung almost dropped the phone when he was called out from his reverie.

“Y-yes, hello! Um, sorry but you gave me you number like, four nights ago? This is Doyoung by the way, the busker you gave that very generous tip to, twice.” Doyoung tried to not sound too unsure and ended up almost babbling. He wanted to curse but refrained in case the guy could hear it.

“Oh, yeah, hi! My name’s Taeyong and yes I definitely did give you those bills,” a chuckle, “but, considering how lovely your singing is, I honestly think it’s worth so much more.” When Doyoung was dumbfounded with the praise, the dude—Taeyong added, “Oh God, I sound creepy, didn’t I”

“No, not at all! I’m sorry I’m just….not accustomed with people saying they love my singing. I mean, it’s just a hobby, but I do enjoy doing it.”

“Well, it’s true! The way you look so happy when you sing actually boosted my mood, and you have very clear pronunciation, even when singing foreign songs. Have you considered auditioning?” Taeyong sounded genuinely interested and Doyoung wondered if he was an agency scout.

“Oh, no, nothing like that,” apparently Doyoung wondered aloud and Taeyong caught the mumble, “I did join an agency when I was young, but nowadays I just like to look for hidden gems and hope more people will be listening to them, like you for example.” and that’s why Doyoung hates being praised, it makes him blush so much. He felt grateful Taeyong couldn’t see his face that night, because the guy talked in the border of being friendly and flirting, which Doyoung thought was probably intentional on Taeyong’s part.

They ended up talking for two hours that night, and Doyoung went to sleep with butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He dreamed of soft voice and singing in his usual spot, a faceless figure watching him in his periphery.

 

 

“Ask him for a selca,” Ten, a regular at his coffee shop slash a (self proclaimed) friend advised, two weeks after the initiall call, “at least that way you know he’s not an old fart that takes advantage of innocent boys.” Doyoung almost snorted, but thought it does hold weight.

“But how do I know he didn’t take the pic off the internet or something.”

“Honey, that’s what Google is for. Don’t be intentionally obtuse just because he gave you generous tip and sound like a decent guy. We can never be too careful.” Ten gave him a stern look while sucking the last of his frappuccino. The look was almost comical.

“You sound like Yuta.” Doyoung grumbled, business was slow so he had time to sit in the table with him.

“I will take that as a compliment.” Ten shooed him away when a customer came in.

So Doyoung texted Taeyong, after spending two hours thinking how to best approach the issue. He finnaly sent <<hey since you already know my face, can i at least have an inkling to what you look like. i feel weird everytime i pictured you and a faceless guy appeared on my mind.>> He quickly sent another text saying <<sorry if I sound like i’m pressuring you om>> when he felt that it sound too demanding.

Half an hour and Doyoung got a reply of <<i’m not good at taking pictures of myself>> which gave him a sinking feeling, only for a <<but here you go>> to came with an attached pic.

It was a very blurry selca of the supposed online fling—Yuta’s words, again—the dude was sporting soft pink hair the color of cotton candy and prominent eyebrows. Doyoung wondered if he took it using a Nokia phone.

But even through the blurriness, Doyoung can see that Taeyong was a very handsome man, he actually had a hard time connecting the Taeyong he had on his mind and the photo. Because he also looked hot as hell and vaguely looked like someone ouf of those Japanese games Yuta keeps playing—Final Fantasy something—and what a Final Fantasy, indeed.

Doyoung was hit with another wave of doubt. What was this dude doing trying to flirt with him instead of being a celebrity? (At that point Doyoung knew that Taeyong almost debuted with a big name boygroup but decided to bail after knowing the pressure. Doyoung wondered how popular he might be had he debuted as planned.)

<<it was bad wasn’t it. told you i’m not good at taking pics of myself.>> Taeyong texted after Doyoung forgot to give a response. Doyoung decided to just call him lest he got more confused and end up with self deprecating thoughts.

“You look very handsome,” Doyoung blurted out first thing, “I mean, you _are_ handsome. I still can’t believe you didn’t debut with NCT! You could be their main visual, and this is from a group full of visuals.” Taeyong coughed and made an awkward laughing sound. Doyoung pictured him scratching the back of head while doing so.

“Yeah, well, you know the reason. But thank you, I feel very flattered.”

“I can’t imagine people not saying it to you, I honestly want you to stand on the pedestrian walk and let people admire how handsome you look.” Doyoung gave a pause, “what’s with the blurriness though?”

That incited a genuine laugh from Taeyong, and they talked again late into the night. Even with only two weeks since he knew the man, Doyoung felt like he already knew him for a long time. There’s a sense of kinship everytime he talked with Taeyong, which is weird because they couldn’t be more different, what’s with them bantering every once in a while. Doyoung could share his deepest secrets with Taeyong and not feel threatened by it. Which makes him scared.

He knew the fluttering feelings everytime he thought about Taeyong could only lead to one thing, and he dared not to hope.

 

 

But try as he might, he still hopes. Which takes him to the present, shivering under harsh January cold under a glittering Christmas tree made from multicolored glass with twinkling light bulbs as decoration. He’s been waiting for almost an hour and there’s still no sign of Taeyong arriving at their promised place. He tried calling only for his call to get into voicebox, again and again.

He got stood up, for the third fucking time. Wondering if Taeyong really just didn’t want to meet him or he just got trolled from the start. He can feel the pinprick of tears in his eyes but Doyoung refused to cry.

Doyoung should really just blocked his number the first time this happened.

But he probably should never ask to meet up with Taeyong, if only to let this illusion of happiness to last a little bit longer.

 

 

When Doyoung suggested they meet for the first time a month ago, he could feel apprehension from the tone Taeyong used with him. He didn’t exactly avoid the subject, but Doyoung could detect the reluctance from miles away. Doyoung pushed through with it anyway, if only just to convince himself that Taeyong was real and stop the nagging feeling of “you probably got catfished”. Taeyong never sent anything remotely suspicious to him, nor did he ever ask Doyoung for questionable pictures, like Yuta predicted. Instead they talked about almost anything from their dreams to their fears, everyday life and how Taeyong wanted to adopt a cat or how Doyoung always feels like there’s something missing from his life. Doyoung used to dread the day Yuta and Taeyong meet each other, if only for the potential teasing he might get from both.

So they planned their first meeting. They were supposed to meet in the aquarium (Doyoung is afraid of animals so when Taeyong suggested the zoo, he shot it down really quick, so they went with the alternative) to see the new species of jellyfish that just got added to their collection (who would have thought Taeyong likes Spongebob, and by proxy, dream of catching jellyfish? Figuratively speaking of course). A call from Taeyong the night before their outing successfully soured the mood for Doyoung for the next few days, however. Taeyong profusely apologizing because he suddenly had work emergency to tend to, and Doyoung, not wanting to be an asshole said it’s fine and they could work out another meeting after matching up their schedules.

Taeyong promised to make it up to Doyoung in some way or another, but Doyoung insisted it was fine, even though the dread Doyoung buried some time ago reared it’s ugly head again from the grave Doyoung banished it into. But he quickly squashed the thought and decided to trust Taeyong for it.

 

 

After that, they continue on their routine. Then Taeyong proposed one thing one night.

“Have you ever perfomed in a live house?” he asked. Doyoung said no.

“Would you like to, I mean, if the opportunity arise?” Doyoung doesn’t want to sound too hopeful. Taeyong has a friend who owned a live house, Doyoung knew about it because he told him before. Doyoung is never the one to force something though, so he only stored that information in his mind.

“Why, can you secure me a gig there?” Doyoung asked, half jokingly. Somehow Doyoung knew this was probably Taeyong’s way of making it up to him for their aborted plan.

“I probably could. I’ll ask Johnny about it. He’s usually very open to suggestions but we’ll have to see about it.”

“You’re joking?” Doyoung was flabbergasted.

“Hey, I do want your voice to be heard by more people, why would I joke about it?”

“If you just want me to serenade you, you could just say so, you know.” Taeyong coughed and sounded like he was spluttering.

“I could sing to you right now, just let me pick my guitar.” Doyoung continued to tease him. It was rare for him to be the one teasing instead of being teased so he felt giddy.

“No—I mean, I do want to! But, I, I wanna see it with my own two eyes? Something like that. I mean, it’s not like I haven’t seen you singing, in fact that’s the thing I like most about you, you’re very expressive when you sing, very animated. But, I wanna see it live.”

Doyoung decided he’d pretend he didn’t hear Taeyong saying “like”. He still smiled like an idiot afterwards though. So much to the point that Yuta saw it and made gaggling noises when they bumped in the kitchen.

 

 

Johnny, the owner of the live house greeted him warmly and ushered him when he showed up two hours before the performance. He's a tall, handsome guy with very beautiful smile and eager to please attitude. Doyoung decided he liked him on the first meeting.

"Taeyong can't stop talking about you," Johnny said, while guiding him into the waiting room, "said your voice is very clear and you are very expressive, very versatile too. I feel like I know you before I even meet you, he sounds very fond." They entered the room and inside there are two kids already rehearsing, Doyoung vaguely remembered them as the duo that occasionally busked with him, whenever he's not on shift and daylight busking. They greeted him then after talking a bit with Johnny, went outside the room, supposedly to buy warm drinks.

"I hope I won't disappoint," Doyoung said lightly, he was nervous as heck and decided to not talk much. Johnny, sensing his mood, gave him a pat on the shoulder then went outside to meet his crew.

"It's alright, you can do it. You did it countless of times in high school, this is nothing." Doyoung wished Taeyong was there to comfort him but decided against calling him.

Doyoung then got on stage to rehearse, after seeing that the live house was still empty and got permission from Johnny. He tried not to exhaust his voice, so only rehearsed two songs from the supposed four. There were a few people who watched his rehearsal, most of them are the crew who set up the place. When Doyoung sang though, he was hit with the sense of deja vu, to the first time he was dreaming about the faceless stranger he now associated with Taeyong. Doyoung looked up from his guitar after he hit his last note, and saw a flash of blurry pink disappeared behind one of the doors.

Doyoung couldn't help but check it, but he didn't find Taeyong anywhere.

 

 

Their second attempt to meet were cancelled because of a snowstorm. Doyoung wondered if the universe conspired against him to not meet Taeyong. The doubt is eating him from the inside but Doyoung is a master at avoiding things.

 

 

After another five calls going to voicebox, Doyoung decided enough is enough, and goes home. He doesn't even have the energy to drown his sorrow in a bottle of soju or two, he just wants to sleep and forget it ever happened.

When he arrived at the house, Yuta is nowhere to be seen. Doyoung is torn between feeling relieved no one can see him in this state and wanting to cuddle with him on the couch. He goes to his room and without so much as changing his clothes, goes straight to bed, coat and all.

He can deal with it tomorrow morning. He sets up his self deprecating playlist on his iPod, plug it into the speaker and closes his eyes.

 

 

He's woken up at around two when his phone vibrated against his desk. At first Doyoung thought it's just Yuta asking him how it's going, but the insistent buzz told him someone is trying to call him. When he reached the phone and saw the name displayed on it, he almost threw the phone against the wall and considered blocking the number (Doyoung _seriously_ needs to do it), but his dumb ass decided to swipe the green button instead of red and now he mightily resists the need to yell at Taeyong.

"....what?" after a while of no sounds, Doyoung asked. He's met with silence until Doyoung can hear Taeyong's ragged breath and what faintly sounds like a sob.

"....Taeyong?" Doyoung asked again. He's so not in this for the prank call.

"....can you, can you meet me? at the park....the park a block away from, from your place." his voice sounds so small, Doyoung frowned.

"I tried to, remember? Until you decided to bail and left me freezing under a fucking Christmas tree." Doyoung coldly replied.

"Please, please Doyoung, I just.....god I'm just....sorry, Doyoung, I'm sorry. Maybe it's best that we don't meet." then a click. Doyoung stared at his phone with disbelief.

How dare this guy hanged up on him!

Between furious and worried, Doyoung decided to slap Taeyong in person so he hurriedly wears his shoes and almost forgets to lock the door, before zipping down the stairs to the park Taeyong had mentioned.

The park is empty. Doyoung should've known better. Until Doyoung saw a figure hobbled in the dark and a flash of familiar pink.

"Taeyong!" he approached the guy, almost barreling into said dude when Taeyong stopped and turned in his direction.

"Doyoung?" his face is an absolute mess with snot and tear tracks down his cheeks, the dude is still crying. Doyoung has a sense of foreboding.

Taeyong _is_ the one barreling down and full on sobbed on Doyoung's shoulder, they almost toppled to the ground from the force alone. Doyoung is severely confused.

"What happened?" Doyoung awkwardly tried to pat Taeyong's back. He hates it when people touched him suddenly, but he doesn't have the heart to berate Taeyong for it.

"My...our family dog....she, she died tonight." Doyoung knows at that moment they can't be having this coversation in this place, and his ass is almost freezing, he doesn't know how Taeyong can survive without frostbite.

"Come on, let's get to my place. You can tell me there."

 

 

They ended up cuddling on the couch, because Doyoung is so worried and doesn't want Taeyong to grief alone without someone to hold his hands. Taeyong said she died peacefully, but so suddenly that it left everyone reeling. Both of them are glad that she goes in her sleep, and that Taeyong's family will bury her tomorrow, on the backyard in the middle of his mom's flower garden, her most favorite place where she used to chase butterflies and got stung by a bee once.

They talked in hushed voice, Doyoung never stops touching Taeyong's hands and shoulder to let him know he's not alone.

Then Taeyong apologized for standing Doyoung up, for the third time and Doyoung said it's fine, for the third time. It's such a shame that they met under the heavy sadness, but if one positive thing could be taken from this meeting, Doyoung thought he's glad it's not an awkward one.

 

 

He does end up serenading Taeyong in private, two weeks later.

The look of awe in Taeyong's face more than make up for it, Doyoung thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super super late and rushed. i'm sorry i couldn't fit the serenade in private bit ;_; i tried working it around but it just doesn't fit. lots of grammar errors, and it's all completely mine. thank you mods for this beautiful fest, i hope you like it, prompter (and everyone)! 
> 
> (title is from Lana Del Rey's Lolita, in case you're wondering)


End file.
